La Voluntad de un Héroe
by YmeraChorozon
Summary: Luego de los Juegos de Cell y el combate contra los Guerreros de Plata, Gohan reconoce que la paz es solo prematura, siempre habrá alguien o algo que amenace la vida en la tierra, así que no queriendo que ocurrirá lo mismo con su padre, Son Goku o con el Androide 16, Son Gohan se dispone a ser el mayor guardián del planeta y la vida que allí habita.


Era una época de paz en la tierra, y en la misma era un tarde tranquila en el Distrito Este 439, en la Montaña Paoz. Luego de todas las amenazas que la tierra sufrió desde hace varios años como la invasión de los Saiyajins como también de Freezer y su padre King Cold por venganza contra el Saiyajin y héroe Son Goku como también la amenaza de los Androides, especialmente el androide Cell quien estuvo a punto de destruir la tierra.

Recientemente, la tierra se vio amenazada por los Guerreros de Plata, un grupo de mercenarios terroristas que destruían planetas en el Torneo Mundial de Artes Marciales hace unos meses. Estos individuos eran Herarios, una raza actualmente extinta como los Saiyajins. Este grupo fueron sellados por los Kaios hace muchos años pero debido a la muerte del Kaio del Norte por la explosión de Cell, el sello se rompió y fueron a la tierra para divertirse.

El grupo era liderado por Bojack, junto a sus secuaces Gokua, Zangya, Bujin y Bido se enfrentaron a los Guerreros Z, derrotando a estos últimos a excepción de Gohan que no se había encontrado con ellos y Mirai Trunks quien logro derrotar a Gokua pero fue vencido posteriormente por Bojack. Finalmente, Gohan se encontró con los terroristas intergalácticos y al ver sus malas intenciones y a sus derrotados amigos los enfrento.

Lamentablemente, la batalla cuatro contra uno llevo a Gohan contra las rejas casi muriendo en el abrazo mortal de Bojack pero un milagro ocurrió. Goku llego a la escena sacando a Gohan de su aprieto y darle palabras de animo logrando hacer que el mestizo humano Saiyajin lograra sacar el mismo poder que uso contra Cell.

El Super Saiyajin Fase 2.

Con ese poder logro derrotar fácilmente al grupo, Bujin y Bido no fueron mas que insectos ante el mestizo y los venció en segundos, y cuando Gohan iba a enfrentar a Bojack, este uso a Zangya como escudo pero Gohan la salvo y se centro a vencer a Bojack matándolo. Cuando todo se concluyo dejo vivir a Zangya con la condición de que no haría cosas malas lo cual ella estuvo de acuerdo con temor y algo de agradecimiento. Temor por el temible y gran poder del mestizo como agradecida por salvarla de Bojack.

Luego de ese enfrentamiento, Gohan fue coronado ganador del torneo pero no lucho contra Mr. Satan porque este estaba enfermo pero aún así se llevo el premio a casa lo cual era una jugosa suma de dinero que los abastecería a su madre y a el ... Como también el hermano menor que venia en camino.

Eso fue la mayor sorpresa para los Guerreros Z, la madre del vencedor de Cell estaba embarazada de nuevo del Saiyajin criado en la tierra dándoles alegría a los amigos y conocidos de Goku, pero eso dejo a Gohan pensativo. No le malentiendan, Gohan estaba feliz de tener un hermanito, el ya había practicado bastante con el Trunks bebé ayudando a cuidarlo cuando Bulma y la madre de esta estaban ocupadas cuando el mestizo visitaba la Corporación Capsula.

Lo que dejaba a Gohan pensativo eran las posibilidades de otra amenaza que asaltaran la tierra a corto o a largo plazo. Ahora sin su padre en el mundo de lo vivos, habían un poderoso activo para el combate, una persona fuerte y que siempre sonreía trayendo luz en la inmensa oscuridad, siempre siendo la estrella de la esperanza, ese era su padre.

Sabia que Vegeta seguía entrenando, el príncipe de los Saiyajins aumento su riguroso entrenamiento desde los juegos de Cell, no queriendo se superado por el Saiyajin de Clase Baja y su hijo. Mirai Trunks estaba ocupado construyendo un mañana mejor en su futuro post-apocalíptico, así que no siempre estaría aquí, en su tiempo. El señor Piccolo seguiría entrenando lo cual era bueno, pero los otros como Krillin, Yamcha, Tenshinhan y Chaoz estaban teniendo una vida mas sedentaria, especialmente Yamcha, aunque Krillin seguía entrenando, el calvo estaba empezando a buscar pareja, lo cual fue entendible.

Pero eran los pensamientos que una amenaza como Cell o peor apareciera que dejo a Gohan pálido, Cell ya había sido terrible y si algo peor que el aparecía ... Bueno, Gohan no quería imaginarlo, sintiendo que un solo sacrificio como el que hizo su padre sería suficiente para ganar, y lo ultimo que quería perder Gohan era a su madre, a su hermanito y al señor Piccolo, junto a sus demás amigos, diablos, Gohan tampoco quería perder a Vegeta a pesar de sus diferencias, el orgullo y la rivalidad de este contra su padre, el príncipe de los Saiyajins no era malo en el fondo, su actitud solo era producto de la difíciles condiciones con la que creció siendo un secuaz del Emperador del Mal.

Pero dejemos eso de lado y veamos a nuestro joven héroe mestizo humano y Saiyajin. El pelinegro estaba sentado en posición de loto en medio de una roca en un lago. El meditaba en paz, su respiración controlada sin nada que lo perturbara. El único ruido era el agua chocando por la cascada a unos metros del mestizo, además del cantar de las aves y algún que otro animal que deambulaba por lo alrededores.

Pero de repente, movimientos irregulares empezaron a crear fluctuaciones en el lago, parecía que un animal estaba depredando y quería que Gohan fuera su cena esa noche, pobre iluso. El animal salio del agua, saltando desde el punto ciego de Gohan. Su acción permitió revelar que era un pez gigante, casi de dos pisos. El pez abrió su boca con la intención de devorar al Saiyajin de un solo bocado.

Su mayor error.

A una velocidad vertiginosa, el mestizo había desaparecido de su posición sentada y estaba debajo del pez gigante. Gohan luego contorsiono su cuerpo y le dio una patada al depredador.

\- ¡Hia! - Gohan pateo al pez haciéndolo volar varios pies de altura hasta que empezó a descender y Gohan lo atrapo por la cola, el pez estaba muerto. - ¡Genial, ya tengo la cena! - Exclamo Gohan con una sonrisa. A pesar de que ahora tenían mucho dinero, había nada mejor que la carne de los animales silvestres que atacaban a los humanos, pero la alegría de Gohan desapareció casi tan rápido como apareció.

\- Bueno, creo que ya llegue a una respuesta. - Dijo Gohan con seriedad. - Debo seguir entrenando, tengo que hacerme fuerte, y luego mas fuerte que eso, y mas fuerte, para que ... Eso no vuelva a pasar. - Dijo temblando y apretando su puño opuesto con el que sostenía al pez.

Todo debido al sacrificio de su padre, aunque su padre, su madre y los demás no lo culparon por la muerte de Son Goku, aún el mestizo se sentía culpable. Si no hubiera sido por su arrogancia, habría acabado con Cell antes, entonces el Androide no hubiera usado su táctica suicida para volver mas fuerte, su padre no se hubiera sacrificado, el Kaio del Norte no hubiera muerto, el sello que mantenía a los Guerreros de Plata se hubiera mantenido. Pero lo que mas destrozo a Gohan, fue que le había negado a su hermano no nacido la oportunidad de ver a su padre, este crecería sin ningún padre al igual que Gohan.

Y eso hizo que Gohan llegara a una conclusión ... Solo esperaba que su madre aceptara su nueva decisión. El mestizo suspiro y empezó a volar con el pez gigante en mano en rumbo a su casa, aunque no tuvo que volar mucho y llego a su casa.

\- ¡Madre, he llegado, traje la cena! - Grito Gohan aterrizando y poniendo al pez a un lado, y en un momento su madre, Milk salio.

\- ¡Oh! Bienvenido de vuelta, Gohan. - Dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa, poco a poco se le notaba el bulto que crecía en su panza, evidencia de embarazo. - Toma un baño, la cena estará lista cuando termines de limpiarte. - Gohan asintió, así tomaría un momento para pensar para decirle a su madre su nuevo objetivo.

Pasaron unos treinta minutos, Gohan y Milk ya estaban terminando de cenar, la mujer había preparado una gran cantidad de comida para su hijo recordando el apetito de este y de su padre trayéndole recuerdos agridulces a la futura madre de dos hijos. Aunque sus instintos de madre le decían que algo no estaba bien con su retoño y lo confirmo al ver lo poco entusiasta al comer, lo veía pensativo, nervioso, pero algo determinado, por un momento pensó que su hijo estaba enamorado y buscaba consejo lo cual puso nerviosa a Milk, pero se calmo al recordar que su hijo no tenia mucha interacción con otros, excepto con cierta joven niña de la misma edad de Gohan que vivía en un pueblo cercano a la montaña, su nombre era Lime si no recordaba mal.

\- Mamá, tengo algo que decirte. - Los pensamientos de Milk fueron cortados cuando el hijo de esta hablo, sobresaltándola. Milk lo miro y noto el miedo pero también la determinación.

\- ¿Que pasa hijo? - Pregunto Milk seriamente, esperando que preguntara sobre cosas de un pre adolescente típico y ella tendría que darle la charla.

\- Yo ... Yo quiero ... - El mestizo suspiro cerrando y se calmo, luego los abrió y con determinación saco lo que tenia en su pecho. - Mamá, quiero seguir entrenando. -

De todas las cosas que Milk pudo imaginar para que su hijo le dijera, definitivamente no esperaba que fuera aquello. Tal vez había sido por que aún estaba dolida por la muerte de su esposo y no quería que su hijo terminara igual que el o quizás las hormonas, pero ella exploto.

\- ¡¿Que?! ¡Gohan escúchame bien! ¡No permitiré que sigas el mismo camino que tu padre! - Grito Milk, parándose de su asiento y golpeando la mesa. La cara de Gohan decayó pero volvió a estar llena de ímpetu.

\- Mamá ... - La voz seria de Gohan sorprendió a su madre, por un momento pensó que veía a Goku cuando este se ponía serio. - No quiero entrenar por ser como mi padre, quiero entrenar para ser mas fuerte y poder protegerte, a ti, a mi futuro hermano, a los demás, quiero proteger a la tierra. -

\- ¡Pero ... La tierra ya esta en paz, no es necesario! ¡Ahora debes enfocarte en ser un gran investigador! - Decía Milk firme, aún no queriendo tomara el camino de un guerrero como lo hacían normalmente los Saiyajins y termine perdiéndolo. - Ademas, siempre estarán ese Vegeta y Piccolo para que se encarguen de cualquier problema. -

\- Se que siguen entrenando, pero si algo igual o peor que Cell llega mañana a la tierra y solo yo tengo el poder para detenerlo ... Lamento decírtelo madre, pero no quedare de brazos cruzados y luchare. - El mestizo cerro los ojos y suspiro. - Solamente no quiero que lo que paso con mi papá vuelva a pasar, no quiero que alguien importante para mi muera ... Yo quiero protegerlos a todos ... - Abrió los ojos y miro a su madre con una determinación y convicción desbordante. - Mamá, quiero ser un héroe y proteger a mis seres queridos y a la gente inocente ... Ya no quiero que las personas frene a mi derramen lagrimas así que por favor ... ¡Mamá, déjame entrenar! - Gohan le hizo una reverencia a su madre para pidiéndole su permiso.

La casa se quedo en un silencio sepulcral, ni madre ni hijo dijo nada, solo se escuchaba la respiración de Gohan el cual se quedo sin aliento luego de sacar toda sus pensamientos de su pecho, estuvieron así por lo menos un minuto hasta que la madre del mestizo hablo.

\- ¿Estas seguro que eso es lo que quieres, Gohan? - Pregunto Milk con sus ojos ensombrecidos por su cabello. Gohan levanto su cabeza y sin dudar contesto.

\- ¡Estoy seguro! ¡Te prometo que no me arrepentiré del camino que escoja! - Su voz estaba llena de determinación mientras sus ojos estaban llenos de fuego mirando los de de su madre.

\- "Esa no es la mirada de un niño ... Es la de un hombre ... ¡Oh, Goku! ¿Como pudiste perderte como tu hijo se convirtió en todo un hombre?" - Pensó Milk antes de suspirar y mirar a su hijo con una sonrisa. - Esta bien, pero mantente con tus estudios, ¿Puedes hacerlo? -

Gohan no respondió, no verbalmente sino que un parpadeo ya estaba junto a ella abrazándola fuertemente, no lo suficiente para dañarla a ella o al bebé pero si lo suficiente para expresar su cariño y felicidad.

\- ¡Gracias, mamá! ¡Prometo que llenare de orgullo! - Exclamo Gohan felizmente. Milk sonrío y le devolvió el abrazo a su hijo.

\- Oh, hijo, ya lo hiciste. -

Y así madre e hijo llegaron a un acuerdo, y Gohan ya estaba un paso mas cerca para hacerse mas fuerte y poder defender a sus amigos y la tierra.


End file.
